Inuyasha's Love
by xxxArmyBratt-Kattxxx
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo, again.She runs home and he tries to run after her. Later on she gets really hurt, but she's already hurt emotionally not just physically. Read to find out what happens between Kagome and Inuyasha. Please R&R and tell me!


I do not own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I just write fan fics or song fics.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara were staying at Kaeda's village as they passed through. They were hunting for Naraku as well as the Shikon Jewel Shards.

"Sango have you seen Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"No I haven't. Have you checked the sacred tree or the village tree?" asked Sango.

"I checked the village tree but not the sacred tree. I'll be back later ok?" said Kagome leaving the hut with her bag, bow, and arrows. She was going to look for Inuyasha because she needed to talk to him.

She had been walking for a few hours now and heard someone yell "Come to hell with me please!" After she heard the voices she knew it was Kikyo and Inuyasha. She hid behind some trees a little far from where they were talking. "Kikyo I would love to…" and she heard enough. She felt like she was going to die and ran off in the direction of the sacred tree. As she started running Inuyasha could smell the salty wet tears stream down her face. As he smelt them he thought to his self 'No Kagome!'

"…Inuyasha please I need you!" said Kikyo. All he could think about was how he hurt Kagome. "Are you listening to me?" asked Kikyo. Inuyasha didn't answer her he was still thinking about Kagome. He finally said "Kikyo there's not an us ok. I love Kagome and I'm gonna tell her!" Kikyo was sad and said with an evil laugh in her voice "Well don't get so used to my reincarnation to much she won't be here for too much longer!" As she said this she disappeared into the woods. Inuyasha tried to follow but when he ran into the woods he thought about Kagome.

'I'm finally here!' Kagome thought. 'I wish I never went out looking for Inuyasha. Man that was stupid. I knew he'd be out with Kikyo or looking for her!' She didn't know Inuyasha was sitting in a tree watching her. She felt so stupid going to look for him. "I wish…" she didn't want to finish the sentence in case Inuyasha was there but she knew she needed to say it if he was listening. "I wish I never fell in love with Inuyasha." Inuyasha was shocked that she said that but wasn't surprised. He knew he was hurting her by sneaking out to see Kikyo.

He jumped out of the tree quiet so he wouldn't scare her. As he walked up to her a lightly tapped her shoulder. She jumped a little then Inuyasha asked "Did I scare you Kagome?"

She was quite startled but said "No you didn't," She turned around as she wiped the tears away and said "How long were you in the tree Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean Kagome?" he asked not knowing quite what she meant.

"I mean how long were you hiding in that tree and did you hear what I said?" asked Kagome wanting him to tell her no he didn't.

"I heard you yes but Kagome…" Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted him and said "I'm going home and don't come after me please."

"No Kagome please don't go!" said Inuyasha. He didn't really have the courage to tell her how he felt after what Kikyo had said. He didn't want to take the chance of her getting hurt or even worse, end up dead.

Kagome had her bag and was ready to leave. "Goodbye Inuyasha I will be back in a few days. Tell Everyone I said bye please."

A few days later Kagome came back after a big test. She walked to the village but on her way there she saw Inuyasha fighting a demon in a small meadow. Once she saw that she dropped everything and pulled out her bow and arrows. "Hit the mark!" she said as she shot the arrow.

'Kagome!' Inuyasha thought. He was so happy to see her. When he knew that the demon was dead, he ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you Kagome!" he said trying to hold back excitement.

"Calm down Inuyasha I was only gone for a week." she said. She hugged him back but then let go as did he. On the way it was silent, because all Inuyasha could think about was what Kagome said before she had left. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Kagome do you really love me?" asked Inuyasha in a scared voice as to what she might say. Kagome looked shocked to hear that especially by him.

"Of course I do Inuyasha." she said

"Well how come you never told me?" he asked.

"Because you always run off to see Kikyo and it makes me feel like you love her more than me." she said in a worry voice.

Inuyasha was quiet for a few seconds then said "Why would you think that Kagome? She's a damned corpse killed by Naraku. I can't love her now that she is dead!"

"So if she wasn't dead would you love her?" asked Kagome in a worried tone of voice.

"It's not like I love her now so what's with that question!" Inuyasha said in a voice that sounded sort of surprised. He _knew_ Kagome loved him but still didn't have the guts to tell her that he loved her after Kikyo said that to him.

"So…" started Kagome but paused for a minute "does that mean you love _**me**_?" she asked as she finished. She was surprised at what he had said.

"Of course it does Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "I love _**you**_ not Kikyo! Like I said she's a damned corpse! I can't love her now!" Kagome was surprised to hear him, especially him, say this to her. She didn't know this is how he really felt.

"Inuyasha, you gotta promise me you'll stay by my side and stop running off to see Kikyo please?" said Kagome. She felt like this was the best thing if they were going to be together.

_"Of course Kagome I promise you I'll stay right here." Said Inuyasha. After he said this he leaned down until their lips met and kissed her. After they were done kissing they went back to the village like nothing happened. Sango and Miroku suspected something but ignored it._

_ After a while of walking the group took a break and ate lunch. Inuyasha wanted to talk to Kagome alone. They walked away far enough so Sango and Miroku couldn't hear them._

_ "Kagome I need to see Kikyo one last time and tell her about the promise I made to you. Is that ok with you?" asked Inuyasha._

_ "Of course it is Inuyasha." Said Kagome_

_ "I want you to stay with the others though when I do." said Inuyasha. Kagome could tell he had the tone he usually had when he was worried. _

_ "Are you okay Inuyasha you seem worried and distracted?" said Kagome in a worried voice._

_ "Yes of course I am Kagome." He said in the same voice._

_ "No you're not I can tell when you lie to me. And why do you want me stay with them? I should go with you to tell her." Said Kagome._

_ "Last time I saw her, I told her how I felt about you. When I did, she threatened me to not get used to being with you much longer because you wouldn't be here much longer. I don't want to see you get hurt is all." Said Inuyasha. Kagome knew he was worried then said okay and just lightly kissed him on the lips._

_ "I love you Inuyasha." Said Kagome_

_ "I love you to Kagome." Said Inuyasha in a happy voice. After this they walked back to the group and acted like nothing happened and neither of them wanted to talk to each other. Sango and Miroku were suspicious about what happened in the woods but just ignored it again._

_ After a while of walking and silence, Inuyasha saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors and decided that this was a good time to go talk to Kikyo. _

_ "I'll be back in a little bit." He said a little worried of leaving Kagome alone. Everyone just said ok and then he left._

_ "Kikyo." said Inuyasha._

_ Kikyo turned around and saw Inuyasha. "Hello Inuyasha." She said coldly. "what do you want?" she asked him in the same cold voice._

_ "We have to talk." He stopped talking then started again. "Kikyo I love you, but your dead and we can't be together. You will always have a place in my heart but now I love Kagome so we can't be together. I have already told her how I feel and I promised her I will never leave her side." He said. He hoped Kikyo was ok with this._

_ "Ok. But, right now you are here and she is there, alone with only weaklings. You never know when someone or something could pop up and attack them." She said in the same cold voice as before. She hoped he would catch on._

_ "What are you talking about Kikyo? She knows I'm here." He said. He was kinda confused right now._

_ "You fool. You have not noticed the scent of another demon around you? I have sent one and I gave it specific orders. They are that when you leave to attack and kill my reincarnation." She said sounding even more coldly then before._

_ "What?" he said confused. All of a sudden he smelt blood and knew it was Kagome's. As soon as he smelt it he ran out of the clearing they were in to where the group was._

_ The demon had hit Kagome in her left leg and she had a huge gash where it had. It then hit Kagome in her right arm and stomach. Inuyasha finally got to the clearing the group was in. He found Kagome bleeding while getting ready to shot an arrow. Before she could shoot it, she fell but Inuyasha caught her. _

_ "Inu- ya-sha…" she said before she became unconscious. Inuyasha could feel his heart ache and laid her down on the ground and pulled out tetsusaiga __**(A/N: this is actually pronounced tetsiga but this is how it's actually spelled.)**_

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled. In one swipe the demon was dead. As soon as he killed it he ran over to where Kagome lay on the ground surrounded by everyone.

"We have to get her to Keade's hut now!" said Sango. Before she could even say 'now' Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms, wedding style, and took off. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got on Kirara and took off after them. **(A/N: it's pronounced Kilala but spelled Kirara in Japanese.)** They got to the village after Inuyasha and found Keade bandaging up Kagome's wounds but Kagome was still not awake.

"Is she going to be ok Keade?" asked Sango. She was worried about her best friend, the only one she ever called sister.

"Yes, ye will be fine. Ye just needs some rest. Tomorrow ye will be up and walking in no time." She said. Keade knew how Inuyasha felt and saw he had went outside. She walked outside and called to Inuyasha. He heard her and ran over to her.

"Is she ok Keade?" he asked in a worried tone. He knew Keade knew how he felt about her but didn't say anything about it.

"Like I told the others, ye will be fine. Kagome will be up and walking by tomorrow night." She told Inuyasha. "Ye can go visit her if you like Kagome is awake." After Keade said this Inuyasha started walking towards the small hut.

"Kagome are you ok?" he asked. She knew he was worried about her.

"Yes Inuyasha, I am fine. Sango, Miroku can you give us a moment alone and please take Shippo with you?" asked Kagome.

"Sure sis. Common yall." Said Sango and pushed Miroku out of the hut and to the one they were staying in. Shippo just followed them outside.

"Kagome I feel like this is my fault! I should've been with you and not gone off to talk with Kikyo. I am so sorry." He said in a worried tone.

"Inuyasha, it's alright. I'm fine. Don't be worried about me." She said.

"I know but I just feel like it is." He said. He was still worried about her.

"I'm fine Inuyasha so stop worrying about me, please. I will be fine." She said. She knew he would still worry but she still asked him.

"I'll try not to be worried but when your hurt I always do." He said and he knew it sounded corny but he said it anyways. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at his comment. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said while laughing. But when she laughed a little too much she stopped and cried out in pain because of the huge gash on her stomach.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine. When I laughed I hurt myself because of the wound on my stomach that's all." She said. She tried not to show how bad she was hurting right now but he knew she was hurting badly. "Can you go get everyone so I can tell them goodnight please Inuyasha?"

"Sure Kagome." He said before he walked out. He went and got everyone so they could see Kagome before she went to bed.

"Kagome are you going to bed?" asked Sango while walking in with Miroku and Shippo.

"Yepp. I just wanted to tell everyone goodnight." said Kagome.

"Well goodnight then. We all hope you feel better in the morning Kagome." said Sango as she walked over and gave Kagome a hug.

"I hope I do to Sango." said Kagome as she hugged Sango back. Sango couldn't help but laugh at what Kagome had said. "Goodnight Miroku and Shippo." Everyone gave their goodnights and left except Inuyasha. Keade let him sleep in her hut so he could be close to Kagome.

The next morning Kagome was the first one to wake up. She saw that Inuyasha was asleep and decided not to wake him. When she got up she almost fell because her leg was still weak. She had caught herself before she fell. She walked outside after putting her socks and shoes on.

"It's a beautiful morning." She said to herself. She then went for a walk to help her leg get stronger again. When she got to a fourth of the way into the forest she fell and re-opened the wound in her leg. She didn't scream but pulled herself up to a tree and sat up against it. She took her right sock off and tied it around her leg to try and stop the bleeding.

A few hours later Inuyasha woke up. When he saw Kagome wasn't there he walked outside to see where she was. He didn't see her then the smell of blood hit him. He noticed it was Kagome and ran to where he smelt it. He saw she re-opened her wound when he got to her. He picked her up and took her back to the village. She had fallen asleep again and didn't know she was being taken back to the village. When she woke up, she woke up to a kinda mad Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what were you thinking going off alone like that in the woods? Another demon could have attacked you and hurt you or even killed you!" he said very mad. "You're lucky I woke up and found you ya know." He said.

"Inuyasha leave ye alone. You don't know thee explanation of why ye went for a walk." said Keade in an annoyed voice. Kagome was starting to get annoyed now.

"Keade can you give us a moment please?" asked Kagome with the tone that Inuyasha could tell she was very annoyed.

"Of course Kagome." said Keade.

"Thank you." She said as Keade walked outside. "Inuyasha why are you so protective of me? I can take care of myself ya know. I am a big girl." said Kagome a little annoyed. She liked that he wanted to protect her but hated that he was over protective.

"Because I love you Kagome and I don't want to see you get hurt or even die. I couldn't live with myself if I knew something bad happened to you!" he said kinda sad now.

"Well then don't start talking to me pissed off when you see that I got hurt AGAIN!" she said and wanted to storm off but couldn't because of her leg. "Can you leave please Inuyasha? I don't want to be around you right now!" she asked. He could feel his heart ache because of how mad he got at her just because she went for a walk.

"Whatever." he said. When he said this Kagome knew he was sad but she didn't know why. She thought it was because she was hurt and he hated seeing her hurt. She didn't know it was because he wanted to stay with her but she didn't want him anywhere near her. Keade had just walked back in when Inuyasha had left.

"What's wrong Kagome?" asked Keade. "Is it Inuyasha sweetie?" She knew it was without even having to ask.

"Yes. You know how I feel about him. I love him but sometimes he can be too over protective. He's never been this over protective before. I just don't get it. When he went to see Kikyo he was fine but after he came back he was different." she said. She couldn't believe Inuyasha was acting this way, especially now. With her hurt, badly, she didn't know what to do right now about anything. All Inuyasha could think about was protecting her. All she could think about was how over protective he was. That was the only thing she didn't like about him.


End file.
